1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sealing a component housing in a motor-vehicle drive train. The interior of the housing is acted upon with a pressure that is greater than the pressure prevailing outside the housing to prevent media, such as water or mud, is from penetrating to the interior of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
GB 801802 and DE 29 42 712 disclose devices for sealing a component case in a motor-vehicle by applying pressure in a housing that is greater than the pressure prevailing outside. These disclosures each use the compressed-air brake system of a utility vehicle as the compressed-air source for pressurization of the housing interior. The devices therefore can be used only if such a compressed-air source is present. In addition, relatively complicated control or regulation is necessary to connect the compressed-air source to the housing interior when the need arises.
The object of the invention is to provide a simplified device for sealing a housing, and particularly a device that does not require complicated pressurization control or regulation.